Two Shots
by Supernoodle
Summary: All Booth and Bones do is bicker, but when they go after a dangerous criminal and Booth is badly injured because of her actions, Brennan is forced to take a good long hard look at their relationship. Major Hurt!Booth, Angsty!Bones. *INDEFINATELY ON HOLD!*
1. Chapter 1

_**Before I became utterly obsessed with Dean Winchester, there was Angel. **_

_**When Angel was lost to TV history, Agent Booth rose from his ashes like a shimmering Phoenix and I just couldn't help myself.**_

_**Angel had been so easy to smack around, but Booth is not so easy. I haven't really got my head around him yet and although I'm not enjoying season 2 of Bones as much as the first, I thought I'd post the start of a little fic that I began a while ago.**_

_**Hope you like it. Drop me a line and let me know, it might encourage me to finish the next chapter. **_

_**(I'm a complete feedback trollop)**_

_**---**_

**Two Shots**

**By Supernoodle**

Brennan stood at the window of Booth's hospital room. It was ICU, she wasn't allowed in. Not that she should be in there with him. She wasn't a family member, merely a work colleague - not really a partner even. She could barely define their relationship other than he was Booth and she was his... Bones.

His ex was on her way to the hospital, bringing their son, Parker, with her. The FBI had called her as soon as Booth had come out of surgery. Brennan knew that if he woke up, he would want to see his son. He idolised his little boy and Parker felt the same about his dad. It was really a sweet thing to see them together and it always brought a sort of longing feeling out of her. Something she couldn't really define.

A nurse came up behind her a put an arm on her shoulder. "You should be in bed, Dr Brennan. You have a head injury. You shouldn't be walking around."

"I'm ok." Brennan replied.

The nurse took Brennan's arm. "I'm sorry, but its doctor's orders. You need to go back to your room. We will let you know when he wakes up. I promise. Plus your friend is waiting for you."

Brennan sighed and nodded and sat down into the wheelchair the nurse had brought to take her back to her room. When they got there, Angela was sitting waiting for her. She looked like she might have been crying.

Brennan climbed back onto her bed and Angela sat next to her. "Are you ok, honey?"

Brennan smiled, taking her friend's outstretched hand and then immediately burst into tears. "I was so scared." She sobbed.

Angela, always sympathetic, always knowing what to say put her arms around Brennan and hugged her gently. "It's going to be ok, you know. Its going to be ok."

Bones looked at her and shook her head. "Its my fault!"

It _was_ her fault, of course. Booth had told her not to go after the guy but as usual she hadn't listened. All she could think of was catching him, bringing the perp to justice. He had killed a senator and six year old boy and Brennan knew who he was and where he lived. An ex-army sniper, just like Booth, hired by the mob. She knew better than to go after the mob, she was quite willing to let the FBI sort all that out, but the actual killer? Oh, he was going to be caught tonight.

Booth had been determined that it was too dangerous for Bones to go out with them after the guy, but she had nagged and whined until he had given in. If only she had listened to him for once in her life, if only she had stopped to think. The guy was a sniper, for God's sake, a trained killer and she had just slowed Booth down, distracted him, and now he was in ICU, fighting for his life.

---

They had pulled up at the house a little after 8pm. Booth turned to her and told her to stay in the car. The SWAT team were on their way and they seemed to have caught the guy unawares. His car was outside and the lights on in the house.

"Are you going in?" Brennan asked him.

Booth shook his head. "I'm going to wait for back-up, Bones. This guy is too dangerous."

"But what if he sees us?" Brennan carried on, not really listening. She had tunnel vision when it came to catching the bad guy. The actual catching of the criminal was the climax of all their hard work in the lab, and sometimes because their work was in the lab and not in the field, they sort of forgot that crime fighting was dangerous work.

"Bones, be quiet. I mean it!" Booth hissed at her, pulling his sidearm from its holster.

"Can I have your spare gun?" She asked, ignoring him and peering out the window.

Booth stared at her, shaking his head in exasperation. She could drive him from mildly irritated to outright furious in 3 seconds flat and what wound him up the most was the fact that she was nearly always oblivious to it.

"Bones, listen to me! That man is a trained sniper. He could shoot you between the eyes the second you step out of this car." He tapped the space between her eyebrows to reiterate his point. _"NOW STAY IN HERE!" _

Brennan pouted. Booth always treated her like she needed to be protected and it bugged her. "Ok, I'll stay in the car. But it's just as dangerous for you too, or for anyone else..."

"Yes, but I'm trained to apprehend criminals, and you're not. I'm a trained to use a firearm, you're not. I'm not going to discuss this anymore, Bones. You are to stay in the car or I swear I'll have you removed from this case." Booth snapped at her. This had taken Brennan back slightly. She was used to Booth's bickering, but he had never flat out shouted at her before. Well not much anyway.

"You're just tetchy because this man is your rival." she had told him.

"My _what?" _Booth replied, incredulous.

"Your rival." Brennan carried on. "You are both same age, same build, same skills with a firearm… You're both alpha male material and he is on your territory, so to speak."

Booth stared at her. "You are comparing me to this… This _child killer_?" He had heard some crazy things come out of her mouth before, but this just about took the biscuit.

Brennan shook her head. "No, I'm not saying you are like him _per say_, but from a purely anthropological sense you two are cut from the same cloth, as it were…"

Booth opened his mouth to reply, not really knowing what he could say to that, when suddenly the front door of the house opened and the perp ran out and into his van. The tyres screeched as he pulled away from the kerb and raced off down the road. Booth grabbed the radio and barked orders to the team who were still on their way, then slammed his car into first gear and screeched off down the road after the van.

"Put your seat belt on, Bones!" Booth yelled and passed her his gun. "Hold onto that. Do _NOT_ shoot anyone with it!"

"Ok." Brennan replied. "Drive faster though. He's getting away."

"Shut up Bones, I mean it!" Booth replied, leaning over to flick on the blue lights and siren. The guy knew they were after him, he might as well let other drivers know to get out of the way. Suddenly there was a flash of yellow light from the drivers seat of the perp's car and the windscreen of Booth's car dissolved into a web of cracks.

Brennan let out a yelp of surprise and covered her face, dropping the gun on the seat and then looked over to Booth. "Are you ok?" She asked him. The car was slowing down slightly. "_Booth?" _

Booth struggled to peer through the damaged glass, "Goddamit. I can't see a damn thing now. He's gonna get away."

Brennen stared at the FBI agent in horror. "Stop the car." She cried.

"Stop the car?" Booth replied, confused. "One minute you want to go off all gung-ho, the next minute you want me to stop. Bad guys shoot at good guys, Bones. That's what happens!"

"But, you're bleeding. I think you've been shot."

Booth frowned and looked down his body where Brennan was staring. Blood was seeping through his white shirt just above his right hip and beginning to pool in his lap "Oh!" He muttered.

Suddenly another flash of yellow fire lit up the cab of the van. This time however, it was not the passengers that the sniper was aiming for, it was the tyres of Booth's car, and of course, his aim was true. A moment after Booth had time to register that yes, he was bleeding and had indeed been shot, the car veered out of control towards the oncoming traffic, the wheel ripped out of his hands as the tyre exploded, and they clipped another car, sending their own vehicle rolling over before it came to a halt in the middle of the road on it's roof.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Ok, here's the second instalment. Sorry It's taken so long but my other story, Bubbling Under has taken all my attention away from this. I like playing with my Dean doll better than my Booth doll at the moment. I know I've been keeping you hanging on, hope it was worth the wait.**_

_**Drop me a line, let me know. **_

_**---**_

The first thing Brennan registered was the sound of sirens and someone shouting her name at her. "Can you hear me, Dr Brennan?"

Bones slowly opened her eyes and tried to focus on the person speaking to her. A young guy in a police uniform, one of the SWAT team. The name badge on his uniform said O'Neil. It took a few second for her to register where she was and the fact that she was upside down, still strapped in to her seat by the seatbelt.

"Are you hurt, Dr Brennan?" O'Neil asked her again. He was young, very young, with a kind, concerned face. He was standing in the open door of the wrecked car, holding her head gently in his hands. Brennan closed her eyes and took a deep breath. There was no immediate pain other than a throbbing in her head and putting her hand to the side of her skull, she felt a huge bloody lump where she had hit her head on the side of the car when it had rolled.

"My head hurts but I think I'm ok." She replied, weakly. Then realising that Booth wasn't dangling upside beside her she struggled to look round, but the SWAT officer held her head firmly, preventing her from seeing what was going on just outside the driver's door. "Where's Booth?" She asked him. "My partner?… He was driving. I think he was shot."

"The medics are seeing to him, Dr Brennan. An ambulance is on its way... Will be here any moment. Try not to move now." O'Neil replied. He had the soothing tone of someone who was used to calming people down, diffusing bad situations.

"Get me down please." She told the officer. "I'm not hurt; just help me out of the car."

The young guy looked doubtful. "I don't know… I think you should wait for the paramedics to give you the once over before you move. You could have a neck or back injury."

Brennan frowned at him. "I am a doctor, I know I'm ok. I want to see Booth." Ok so she wasn't really a medical doctor, but that didn't matter. She knew she wasn't hurt, but by the look on O'Neil's face, Booth was.

The young police officer sighed and frowned at her. He was going to do as she asked, despite his better judgement. "Ok, I'm going to unclip your seat belt and catch you before you fall. Now just hold onto my shoulders, Dr Brennan."

"Thank you." Brennan replied, and smiling gratefully she braced herself against the young SWAT officer as he unclipped her from the seatbelt and as she slipped down; he caught her and gently lowered her to the ground. The whole world sort of spun away for a moment as blood rushed out of her head and back into her limbs and for a moment she thought she might actually black out.

"Easy there." the young policeman told her, taking her arm gently and leaning her against the car. "Are you ok?"

Brennan nodded, taking deep breaths until the world stopped spinning and righted itself once more, then still holding the wrecked car for support she stumbled round to where the crowd of uniformed officers were surrounding someone laid out of the floor. Booth.

Brennan pushed through the wall of armed police officers until she could see what was going on. Booth was laid out on the road beside the wreck of his car. Two more SWAT officers knelt over him, one sorting though a first aid kit while the other held bunched up wad of gauze against the FBI agent's exposed abdomen. There was blood everywhere.

"Booth?" Brennan cried and dropped to her knees beside him. One of the SWAT officers who were working on Booth looked up at his colleagues, motioning for them to get her out of it, but O'Neil stepped in beside her and shook his head.

"She's his partner and she's a doctor." He told the medic who nodded and sat back so Brennan could have access to the injured agent.

Brennan stared at the state of the man in front of her, her eyes taking in the details of his injuries as they would a body in the lab. It was what she did and couldn't change the way she worked just because the man lying in front of her, injured and bleeding was her friend rather than some unidentified corpse.

She started at the feet. One of Booth's shoes was missing and his stripy purple and pink sock was stained with blood as were the rest of his suit trousers. The medics had ripped open his sodden white shirt to expose his tanned, flat stomach but the skin was stained red with the blood that had poured from the bullet wound to his lower right belly. His chest bore the red welt caused by the seatbelt that had saved him from going through the windscreen.

It was only when she got to his head, did she falter slightly. Booth's face was covered with blood. There was a nasty looking laceration running across his hairline that was bleeding profusely, and his right eye was puffy and blackening. Where the skin of his face wasn't red, it was white, much whiter that was normal and though he appeared to be unconscious, his brow was creased with pain. In short, Booth looked a mess and Brennan felt an unfamiliar stab of nausea. She had seen some terrible terrible things in the course of career, but those people had all been strangers… This body before her was her friend, her partner… Her Booth.

Leaning over to him, she gently placed two fingers on his throat, feeling for his pulse which she eventually managed to get. It was fast, far too fast and placing a hand on his face she felt how alarmingly cold he was becoming. His pale lips had taken on a bluish look and grabbing one of his bloodied hands, she peered at his nails. Also blue.

"Where's the ambulance?" Brennan yelled, looking around until she found O'Neil's concerned face once more. "He's losing too much blood. He's going to bleed to death."

"ETA two minutes." One of the medics replied. It's a helicopter, gonna land in the park one block down."

Brennan looked up at O'Neil. "We need to get him there to meet the helicopter. He doesn't have the time for them to come to us first."

"We shouldn't move him." The medic holding the compress to Booth's belly replied grimly.

Brennan shook her head. "We have to. He's bleeding out. We're going have to get him to the helicopter or he won't make it. He's dying." She cried, wiping a tear that had escaped from the corner of her eye, leaving a smear of Booth's blood on her cheek. She wasn't used to people not listening to her. Normally when she spoke, people moved. But this time no one was moving.

O'Neil looked at her and down at Booth. Knowing that she was right. "Ok people!" He yelled above the noise. "Dr Brennan is right. We need to get him to the chopper. Luiz, radio them and tell them we'll meet them in the park." Then he turned to the two medics. "Pick him up and put him in a car, now."

"He shouldn't be moved." the older Medic replied, shaking his head.

"I know." O'Neil replied. "But he won't make it if we wait." And motioning to the truck, one of the other SWAT officers jumped in a pulled the car up beside them.

"If we're careful, he'll be ok. We need to get him in the back and get him to the park." O'Neil yelled.

"He could have spinal injuries, neck injuries…" The older Medic replied, shaking his head.

"It doesn't matter. He'll be dead if we don't get him to that helicopter now." Brennan replied. "I'll get in the back with him, you just drive really fast. Now pick him up!"

The two Medics motioned for the other officers to help lift the injured agent and half a dozen SWAT officers bent down and carefully lift Booth up, keeping his body as still as possible. Quickly they carried him to the back of the truck and Brennan jumped in the other side as they carefully laid him on the back seat. Brennan held his head gently on her lap and O'Neil climbed in the front seat, leaning over so he could keep the wad of gauze pressed firmly over the gun shot wound that was still bleeding, then the truck pulled away and screeched down the road towards the park and the waiting helicopter.

"Hold on, Booth." She cried, stroking his face gently, wiping the blood from his eyes, his mouth. God, there was so much blood. "You're supposed to keep this stuff on the inside!" She whispered to him and as she did, Booth's eyes fluttered open.

"Booth?" Brennan cried as he peered up at her, his dark eyes glassy and un-focused. "Booth. Can you hear me?"

Booth blinked several times, the blood stinging his eyes. He could see her lips moving but couldn't quite follow what she was saying to him. She looked scared though, scared and worried. He tried to lift his arm, to touch her face… There was blood on her face, but his arm wouldn't move more than a few inches. Everything was strangely numb and cold. He'd never been so cold in his entire life. "Bones?" He murmured his voice paper thin and so quiet she could barely hear him.

"Yes Booth? I'm here… Don't try to talk now. You've been hurt and you need to keep still and quiet. Can you do that for me?"

Booth nodded, he always did what she asked him to whether he wanted to or not. "Did we catch the bad guy?"

Brennan bit her lip to stop the tears from falling, but it was no good. They escaped from her eyes anyway. "Sshhh Booth. Don't worry about that now. You're hurt and we're taking you to hospital so you can get fixed up."

Booth's eyes left Brennan's and he looked around, seeing O'Neil leant over the front seat with his hand pressed firmly against his stomach. He frowned at the sight of the blood everywhere, so much blood. O'Neil's hands were covered in the stuff. It was like some horror flick, then it began to register with Booth that it was his own blood that covered everything in sight. "Jesus, O'Neil. Is that coming from _me_?"

O'Neil looked from Booth to Brennan, trying to gauge what he should say, whether he should tell him the truth or not, then he looked back at Booth and he nodded. "Yeah man, afraid so. But it's ok. We got a chopper waiting for you in the park. Gonna be there in a second."

"Jesus Christ!" Booth gasped and Brennan could feel his body tensing up. She took his hand, his ice cold hand in hers and held it tight. He was shaking badly now and his teeth had began to chatter slightly. "Relax Booth. It's just a flesh wound. Don't be big girl." She told him. He needed to stay calm, if he panicked now that would be it, they would lose him.

Booth closed his eyes as the first real stab of pain hit him. So far his body had been wired to the hilt with adrenalin, but now that was now wearing off, allowing the pain to take its place. He groaned through gritted teeth and arched his back and Brennan took hold of both of hands and held them tight. "Owwww. Oh God, Bones… Jesus. It _hurts!"_

"Hold on, Booth. You can get through this." She told him. "I need you to get through this, ok? You can't leave me!"

Booth looked at her once last time and gave her the tiniest ghost of a smile. "You were going to leave me, remember? Go off with Sully." Then his eyes rolled back in his head and his eyelids fluttered closed again, just as the truck came to a halt.

"We're here!" O'Neil yelled as the doors were opened from outside.

Brennan flinched at the noise of the chopper's rotor and the men yelling and she herself was lifted out of the truck and carried to the helicopter, followed a minute or two by the now unconscious form of Booth carefully lifted onto the aircraft on a stretcher.

O'Neil looked in from the doorway and looked Brennan in the eye. "He'll be ok, Doc. I promise." He yelled.

Brennan looked back at the young SWAT officer and nodded. Then the doors were slammed and the helicopter took off into the night sky.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Ok, firstly let me apologise for the long wait. I really am sorry that it's taken me so long to write this chapter.**_

_**I finished my Supernatural Fic 'Bubbling Under' then started two new Supernatural fics… But I shouldn't have neglected this story for so long. Hope you can forgive me?**_

_**Anyway, hope it was worth the wait. Drop me a line, let me know. **_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**---**_

"The foreign object perforated the liver. We performed a laparotomy and managed to remove the object and repair the damage." The doctor with the big bushy black eyebrows told Booth as he lay in his hospital bed. Booth thought he looked exactly like Bert from Sesame Street and he was finding it a little disturbing.

He didn't want Bert for a doctor. He didn't like puppets.

"Foreign object? I thought I got shot? What did he shoot me with? Marbles?... Reece's pieces?..." Booth murmured in reply. He knew that bullets were never referred to as bullets by doctors in the course of a criminal investigation. It was up to a court to decide if the foreign object shot out of a gun and into a victim's body was a bullet or not, but he felt like making a joke and it made the nurse smile. He glanced to the side of the bed where she was hanging another bag of clear liquid up to his IV and then injected something into the line. Booth hoped it was some sort of heavy duty painkiller. He was in agony. Every tiny movement sent a fiery stabbing pain across his belly and his head throbbed like a heartbeat.

Booth had started to regain consciousness a few hours after his surgery and a few more hours after that, when he'd been awake enough, Dr Bert had come to talk to him.

"You lost a huge volume of blood, we had to transfuse. You were very lucky that you got to us when you did. Now, you might be in some pain for a while but with a little rest and reoccupation we think you're going to be alright, Agent Booth."

Booth nodded and thanked Dr Bert. His voice cracked and breathy from the ventilator he'd been on during his surgery. They'd taken him off it soon after he'd woken and replaced it with a nasal cannula then when he'd been stable enough; they had moved him from the ICU to his own room. He didn't remember being in ICU at all and was finding it really difficult to keep his eyes open and focus on what the doctor was saying. He was so tired and everything hurt so damn much.

He knew he'd been shot, knew he'd been in a car wreck, knew he'd just had surgery because the nurse had told him about three times, but it was hard to keep anything in his brain, he kept losing track, zoning out. He only had the vaguest memories of any of it and there was something missing… Something important that he'd forgotten.

The doctor smiled but looked slightly confused and the nurse began to giggle. "Uh, my name is Dr Alvarez, Agent Booth."

"Sure thing, Dr Bert." Booth replied, and closing his eyes, he began to drift back to sleep as another wave of exhaustion and dull, throbbing pain washed through him. The important thing would come to him, he was sure.

---

"He's awake!" Angela cried excitedly, brushing past the two FBI agents who were currently standing guard outside Brennan's room. One of them had moved to stop her going but she had given him '_the look'_ and he had done the sensible thing and stood down.

Brennan looked up from the bed where she had been sat, practically buried under a mountain of papers and files. It was driving her mad having to stay in the hospital but Cam had insisted even though Brennan had insisted she was ok. Nothing more than a bump on her skull and a few bruises. She had gotten off lightly.

Bored out of her mind, she had made Zach go to the institute to bring whatever files he could back with him and the kid had done good. Some of them weren't even supposed to leave the lab.

"Booth? Is he ok?" She asked, digging herself out of the paperwork and getting to her feet.

Angela nodded, grabbing her hand and leading her towards the door. "He's awake and sweet talking the nurses apparently. Looks like he's going to be ok. Come on, I'll take you to see him."

Brennan stopped and let go of Angela's hand, clutching her arms around herself. She should be running down the corridor so why did she feel so… So nervous? "Maybe we should let him rest, is he even allowed visitors yet?"

Angela nodded and looked at Brennan thoughtfully. "Of course, Honey. Cam's already been in to see him. She said he's in pretty bad shape but he's awake and talking. Don't you want to go see him?"

Bones swallowed dryly. Of course she wanted to see him, wanted to see him more than anything, but her stomach had began to twist with nerves. What could she say to him? She had almost got him killed. Sorry wasn't going to cut it this time. "I c-can't." She stammered.

Angela frowned and took Brennan's hand. "Hey, Sweetie. Its ok, you know. What happened wasn't your fault. You have nothing to feel guilty about and Booth will be really glad to see you."

"I don't feel guilty," Brennan lied, still resisting Angela's gentle persuasion.

"Sweetie, I can read you like a book. It's my gift."

"Ok then, I do feel guilty." Brennan replied and she broke free of Angela's grip. "It's my fault he got hurt, Angela."

Angela stopped and frowned at her friend. "Did you shoot him then?"

"No." Brennan replied.

"So how is it your fault? Last I heard he was shot by a bad guy."

"I know, but I distracted him in the car… I wouldn't shut up and let him get on with his job… I just kept on and on at him… Why do I always act like that around him?"

Angela sighed and took her friend's hand in hers. "Honey, you know you and Booth have a 'thing'…"

Brennan opened her mouth to argue but Angela's _don't even try to deny it_ look stopped her in her tracks.

"When two people have a thing, it makes them act weird. Booth acts different around you too. We've all noticed. Even when he was dating Cam… He's all weird and protective around you. He's your knight in shining FBI standard issue body armour."

"That's my point, Ange. He got hurt because I was with him. If he was on his own like he should have been, he wouldn't have got shot."

Angela shook her head. "You don't know that."

"Yes, I do." Brennan replied. "He thinks I called him a child killer… You don't think that might have distracted him a little bit?"

"You called him a child killer?"

"Well no, not really. But Booth though I did, and we were bickering, like we always do, and the next thing I know, he was shot."

Angela looked Brennan in the eyes, her expression unusually stern. "From what I heard, you saved him, Temperance. From what I heard, his FBI buddies were ready to leave him to bleed to death on the road and the only reason he made it to the hospital is because you made them move him. Isn't that true?"

Brennan bit her lip and nodded.

"If you hadn't made them drive him to the helicopter, he would be in the morgue now, instead of chatting up nurses."

Brennan nodded again, her eyes shining with tears. "I was so scared, Angela. I really thought I was going to lose him."

Angela smiled sympathetically and took Brennan's hand in hers. "You saved him, Brennan. Now don't you think he's going to want to see you?"

"Maybe…" she replied and didn't resist when her friend began to walk her down towards Booth's room.


End file.
